A Battle Royal in a Digital Realm
by IamBurden
Summary: Thrown into the digital world by a mysterious force. I now have to deal with freed Undead, a Battle Royal and 'Wild Ones' which are actually digimon. With a Dinohyumon as a partner and the Rider in our little duo, I now have to fight for Humanity's survival. Wonderful! Tamers are aged more, self-insert fic
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the rewrite of Different Deck, Open Paths. The reason for the rewrite I have listed in the original**. **Even I have notice the plot holes. Hopefully, this will be better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

I was just sitting inside my living room playing both solitaire with my rouze cards and digimon world dawn at the same time. Beside me was my Glaive Buckle

Well, I guess this is the time for introductions. Hi my name is Kai, just Kai, 16 years old and very avid fan of Kamen Rider and someone that enjoys the digimon games and lost touch with the anime after 02 or whatever the anime's really name . Sure I have a family but my relations with them isn't the best. It's not that I have a bad family or anything. In fact, my parents are rich, very rich.

Only problem is that they are also very neglectful, to me at least. It's funny, my younger siblings have all my parents' love while I'll be lucky to have them give me a nod. I drown myself in Kamen Rider to drown out that empty feeling. In fact, I can proudly say that I've learn all my morals from Kamen Rider. I won't be surprised if they didn't notice that l've disappear

"Come on, come on" I mumble to myself. I was doing my platinum tamer rank in the game and I was only left with one digimon and also my favorite, Justimon.

"Yes! I did it." I finally defeated the floating eyeball for a digimon and won the match. I waited for the cut scene to happen but the screen stayed black.

"What the, did this thing die?"

 _ **A new, unsanctioned Battle Royal has began**_

"Is someone there?"

 _ **You have been chosen to join this battle**_

"Ha, ha this is a really funny prank! You can stop now!"

 _ **Be strong, for the consequence of losing would mean the death of billons**_

Nothing happened after that sentence. "Huh, I guess the joke's done . I was really getting worried there. Ah well, it was a good prank."

Famous last words, very famous last words.

I collected my Rouze cards and put them back into my deck case. I moved towards my DS

Only for the screen glowed blue and a portal opened up. The portal begin to suck me in, since I was taken by surprise, I couldn't fight back and was sucked in

"What in the world is going on here!" I screamed as I fell through the portal **.** I saw that the my card case open up and green balls of lights started to escape from the case.

That can't be good. That can't be good at all.

I reached out and grabbed my case, closing it. After that, everything went black.

I woke up in some kind of desert and on a cliff, well I am oblivious not in my living room any more. I felt something in my hand and saw my card case.

I jerked up to a sitting position and opened it in a hurry. If what I saw in that portal and what I heard before I was sucked in…

My heart stopped when I saw what was inside

I had Bullet Armadillo, Float Dragonfly, Scope Bat, Stab Bee, Recover Camel, all two Mighty cards, the one Glaive uses was missing, Joker card and Spirit Human. I also have two ace, Beetle and Mantis

And a whole lot of blanks

The Battle Royal has started and humanity has already lost.

I heard a yell and saw an almost invisible flying, wind blade attack some distance away from the cliff I was on. I look over the cliff to see a Dinohyumon stand in front of what seemed to be a village and he was surrounded by 3 flying insects with yellowish grey bodies and green eyes. Yanmamon my brain supplied, they're called Yanmamon. But that impossible, that would mean that they are digimon and I'm in the digital world, a fictional world…

Of course, the Battle Royal starting again would also be considered impossible.

"Wind Slash!" The Dinohyumon cried out, deleting one of the assailants

Despite the death of a comrade, the two Yanmamon laughed and one spoke, "Give up, you may have deleted 8 of my brothers but there's no way you can win with how tired you are."

He was right, the Dinohyumon looked very tired, like the could barely stand let alone fight. "Never!" The Dinohyumon growled out.

"Then die, Assassin Arrow!" Arrow of energy came from his tail.

The Dinohyumon managed to dodge, "Wind Slash" blasting one of the Yanmamon out of the air he quickly ran up to it with his sword rised, "Dino Cut!"

The Yanmamon dissolved into red flakes, flakes that where absorb by the Dinohyumon

As all this was happening, I managed to climb down the cliff to get a better look. I noticed the last Yanmamon sneaking up on Dinohyumon

"I got you now, Sonic Bite!" the Yanmamon cried out, rushing to the Dinohyumon, the insect's jaw glowing with energy.

I can't let the Dinohyumon die, one because he is one of my favorite and two because he look like a good guy in this situation, defending a village and all.

"No you don't". Yes I somehow manage to push a digimon out of the way despite it being a champion and gearing for an attack.

The Dinohyumon was surprised, "A human? What are you doing get out of here!"

I snorted, "Like I'm going to leave some guy who can barely stand let alone fight."

"Bug Swarm!" The two of us clutch our ears in pain, thankfully, It only lasted a second.

The Dinohyumon growled, "Fine, might as well make yourself useful."

Just then, a ball of light appeared in front of me, "A digivice?" I muttered

The Dinohyumon looked at me _so he's my tamer…_

"Thunder Ray!" Both of us managed to jump out of the way. Smart move by the Yanmamon, staying out of our reach.

"Damnit what are we going to do." We hid behind a rock. I stared at the digivice, I heard of a season where the chosen where able to use cards, yet I have nothing to use.

As I was distracted, the Yanmamon made the decision to attack me

"Sonic Bite!"

"Dino Cut!"

Dinohyumon took the opportunity that I unknowingly presented and used his sword to cut the Yanmamon in half, deleting it

The both of us collapsed on the ground. For Dinohyumon, it was the exhaustion he must be suffering from defeating 11 Yanmamons. For me, it was the near death experience

"So, What's your name?"

"Kai, just Kai"

"Thanks Kai, without your distraction that battle would have been more difficult

"Eh, problems, I guess. Still, they seem pretty weak though"

Dinohyumon snorted, "They are, bottom feeders. They only target those who can't fight back. That's why they were so weak to the point where even you, a human, can push one around. What they lack in strength they make up for numbers."

That would explain a lot. "So where are we."

"We are in the digital world. This is the village."

"Ok what is it called?"

"What?"

"The village."

Dinohyumon shrugged, "The Village."

Okay, I guess it filled the purpose.

I notice that Dinohyumon was glowing, I was glowing too.

Dinohyumon looked shocked, "Wha-"

We were free falling, at least I thought we were, we just fell for what could only be 30 cm. the place we were now at was different. Instead of a desert, we were in a cave. Guess the light cause us to teleport.

Though I haven't mention what was in the cave. There were 5 huge platforms. All of the beings that stood on them were equally large. In the north was a two headed turtle, the south was a red phoenix, the east had a blue Chinese dragon, the west had a tiger and lastly the center had yellow 4-legged Dragon.

The red phoenix spoke first, **"So you were the disturbance I felt in my quadrant."**

Dinohyumon beside me got on his knees, my reaction was, "Whoa, aren't all of you very big"

Monodramon punched my shin, "Show some respect to the sovereigns!"

"You don't have to punch me for it!"

The turtle's right head spoke next **, "Don't worry we don't mind."**

His left head spoke, **"Well most of us."**

The phoenix continued to glare. The tiger spoke next, " **Well introductions are in order, I am Baihumon."**

The turtle spoke in unison, " **We are Ebonwumon.** "

The blue dragon, " **I am Azulongmon, young one."**

" **Zhuqiaomon**." The phoenix mumbled out. " **I say we destroy them. The boy and the cards we sense are clearly dangerous and we should destroy them now"**

Great a very violent turkey.

" **No! We should let them go back to the human world!"** The blue dragon argued back.

" **Aye, I like the boy."** The left head of the turtle spoke.

" **I agree!"** the tiger spoke.

And the other three are on my side. Yes!

" **You fools can't you see how much of a danger he is!"** Zhuqiaomon argued.

" **Enough."** The Dragon in the center spoke. " **I am Fanglongmon. Tell me boy, what are those card you have in that case? They are nothing like the ones we usually see."**

I was about to answer when I heard a voice that demand I couldn't help but listen too

" **Perhaps, I should explain what these cards are."**

Suddenly, my case opened and a green ball floated out, it begin to form into the undead it was suppose to be. I was nervous, if this undead was hostile…

Luckily, my worries were unfounded, the Undead that appeared was the ancestor of humanity,in the form of Aikawa Hajime, Spirit Human

Human looked around the cave and said " **Greetings my descendants"**

"Descendants? Don't you mean descendant?"

" **The Digimon were the creation of Humanity. Therefore, they can be counted as my descendants"**

" **How dare you! You…"** Zhuqiamon trailed of, a single look from Human was enough to shut the violent turkey up.

Human directed his gaze towards Fanglongmon, **"Those cards hold the Undead. The Undead was a race created by the Master to decide whose race will dominant the earth."**

" **Undead? What are they?"** Baihumon asked

" **We are an immortal race, we are undying. There are 53 of us."**

" **Decide? How?"** Fanglongmon asked

" **Through a Battle Royal. The winner will have their race dominant the earth"**

" **Am I safe to assume you won?"** Azulongmon asked

Human smiled, **"Yes."** It soon turned into a frown however as he looked at me, **"However a new unsanctioned Battle Royal has started."**

How? There is no possible way a Battle Royal can just start like that, unless…

"Did the Albino Joker start this Battle Royal?"

" **Yes, however, this Battle Royal is unsanctioned. Therefore** , **the Stone of** **Sealing will not appear to seal the undead."**

"So this Battle Royal will not decide the fate of Humanity?"

" **It still will. Remember as the Joker, Albino has the ability to seal the undead, should he win the Battle Royal will start again and this time it will be legal."** Human tilted his head, **"Tell me, my descendant, do you want to save Humanity?"**

"Of course!"

" **Even at the cost of your own Humanity?"** He held up a Rouze card, Joker. **"If you win, humanity wins."**

I didn't answer as fast this time. I know where this is going

"If I fuse with the Joker, won't I just become the Black Joker?"

" **You will only be half. You will have all the power but none of the curse. Your win will be counted as Humanity's win"**

It's funny you know? When you're a child, all you want to do is to become your hero. Now I have the chance

And all the consequences. To accept this power would mean to accept the responsibility of ensuring Humanity's survival. I would have to exchange my humanity for power. Me, a 16 year old, with the fate of all mankind and what will most likely be death, or being sealed should I lose and immortality should I win. Both choices are terrible choices

I reached out for the card. Even if there is only a slim chance, I have to take it

"Let go,"

The one holding me back from Humanity's one chance was Dinohyumon, "I'm sorry but I can't let you do this."

"It's not a choice Dionhyumon. Now let go!"

He stood in front of me, "Look Kai, you aren't in this alone. I can help, you are my Tamer after all."

"You don't understand how bad the situation is. Now Let go!"

Dinohyumon refused to let go and continued to hold me back, "I don't but I will try. I promise."

When he said that, my digivice and the Joker card glowed. The Digivice floated towards the Joker card and fused with it.

Spirit Human held it closer to his face to examine it, **"How interesting. It seems that your digivice has fused with the Joker to form some sort of Rouzer. How very interesting."**

"You know what a Digivice is? And how do you know that is?"

" **Anything Humanity has the potential of doing. I can do and do it better."**

That would explain how he knew what his new digivice can do. It is sort of a human made product

Human handed me my digivice. It was the same color as the Joker, black and green, and it resembled a D-3

" **It seems that you have found a third way. Now it's up to you to save Humanity. The Undead dwell in both the Human world and the digital world."**

"Shouldn't I take care of the ones here first?"

" **Don't the ones here are far too powerful for you right now. The Undead in the human world are easier"**

Human looked at Zhaqiamon. " **Sent him to your Human world."**

Spirit Human glow green, " **Good luck Kai."** With that he floated back into the card case

" **Get ready human!"**

The both of us glowed again and soon we vanished from the cave.

Scene change

The glow stopped and we landed in what seem to be a park.

"So this is the Human world. It's pretty quiet"

"That's because we are in a park at night. Let's go Dinohyumon we-"

 **BEEP**

I held the digivice up, or is it rouzer? On it was a hologram that resembled the Undead Searcher

"What's that?" Dinohyumon looked over my shoulder

"It's an undead." I took a closer look

"Where is it?"

My eyes widen, "In front of us!"

Dinohyumon pulled me back just in time to avoid a sword swing

It resembled a lizard with silver amour that had spikes all around it. It hand a blade attached to a brace on his right arm. In fact it look like a more monstrous version of Dinohyumon

"So that's an Undead?"

"Category 2 of Spades, Slash Lizard. It's not the strongest. Perfect for getting your feet wet Dinohyumon"

Dinohyumon charged with his blade raised to strike but Lizard was able to block it and strike back. Dinohyumon jumped back

"Wind Slash!" Lizard blocked it with his blade and moved to attack

Lizard even to me looked like a terrible swordsman. He swung his blade without any style. However each strike was filled with power, power that Dinohyumon was able to match

I wasn't going to take any chances. I took out a rouze card. If this digivice is able to work like a rouzer, I will just have to try it out

" **Turn up"**

A blue panel opened in front of Dinohyumon, "Kai! What is this?"

"It's a power up, run through it!"

He ran through it and transformed. Dinohyumon became Kamen Rider Blade! His giant butcher knife changed into the Blay Rouzer

Only he didn't exactly look like Blade. Unlike Blade who had armor that resembled a knight. Dinohyumon still had the blue jumpsuit but had a silver exoskeleton of a insect of armor. His helmet had the horn of a Kabuto beetle, he looked like a Kaijin version of blade

With the power up, Dinohyumon dominated the battle. Slash Lizard didn't even had the chance to fight back.

" **Mighty"**

Using the Lance's mighty card, an attack similar to Leangle's Blizzard Venom was used to defeat Slash Lizard. He fell on his back and exploded, his belt opening

I threw a blank at him to seal him and caught it. "One down, 45 more to go. Already this is starting to feel like a twisted version of Pokemon"

"That was easy."

I glanced at Dinohyumon, "Don't get cocky. Slash Lizard is one of the weakest. The other will be much stronger."

I checked my pockets and found a set of keys, an address and a map. Both Dinohyumon and I raised an eyebrow.

Timeskip

I followed the address to a opened the door to a nice two room flat. It had a fully stocked fridge, a T.V and a computer. I saw a note on the table.

 **Greetings, Kai. as you can see all your needs are taken care of, you will find more details for your education in the note behind this one. The housing has been taken care of. The credit card will only give you a certain amount each month, so spend wisely.**

 **Best of luck Fanglongmon.**

I looked at Dinohyumon, "Well, let explore the house shall we?"

Timeskip

It was at night, I was in the living room and Dinohyumon was in his room sleeping. Don't blame the guy though, today was a rough day for him, fighting digimon in the digital world and an Undead as soon as we got into the real world. He deserves his sleep

I was looking at the rouze cards I laid out on the table. I picked up the one I used today, Change Beetle

I am scared.

I can't express it enough. I now have the lives of billions in my hand. What if I fail and some Undead wins?

"I hope I don't screw up…"

 **Done. This is the rewrite, I'm not the best at descriptions and fight scenes and for that I am sorry. Hope that it is at least better. Please check out my other fics, drop a review and I hope you have enjoyed. Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

"Where are you going?"

I was getting ready to get registered at the school Fanglongmon assigned me to. What was I thinking when I asked about education?

"To school."

Dinohyumon tilted his head to the side, "School."

"It's a place where a human goes to learn more about the world, how to survive."

Dinohyumon frowned, "Shouldn't we be more focus on the Undead threat, like searching for them? If they go on a rampage…"

I winced, I did thought about that, but "From what I can remember, there are three methods which an Undead will use when they attack.

The first method is the most common among the numbered Undead. They will attack, hide, and attack again. From what I observed, trying to find them is useless because they are apparently very good at hiding. All we can do is have the Undead Searcher track them down and hopefully arrive before they can kill to many.

The second method is rarer among the Undead. This one has them claiming an area as their territory and attacking anyone who is unfortunate enough to intrude. The only one that comes to my mind right now is category 10 of Hearts, Shuffle Centipede. We can watch out for these ones on the news.

The third method is more like a range of methods, planning. All Royal Undead do this because they are more intelligent. Only one numbered Undead use this method and that is Float Dragonfly, not that we have to care about him. We don't find them, they find us."

Dinohyumon nodded his head, "I see…"

"Since we are new here, why don't you explore a bit? Can't afford to get lost while trying to reach from point A to point B can we? Or you can stay at home, I don't really care what you do, as long as you don't get seen." I offered

"I'll go explore, stay safe." With that Dinohyumon jumped out of the window.

"Tch show of… I should get a bicycle." I walked out of the house, "Wait, How do I get there?

Luckily for me, I managed to find a nice old lady that pointed me to the direction of the school. Nothing happened on my first day though. Other than doing a few tests to see where which class I go to, the principal handed me a schedule and told me to come back on Monday. As I walked out of the school gate, I heard a scream that sounded like the principal. Since nothing beeped, I shrugged and walked off, the principal probably got caught in a prank or something.

I explored the city. From what I learned from the internet, the city I'm in now is called Shinjuku, West Shinjuku if I want to be more specific. I also learnt that Digimon was a very big card game here and the game had some form of modification cards. I bought a booster pack from a store. I mean why not? There is a card scanner and these cards can be used.

I also bought a nice sturdy Nokia phone, those indestructible ones. As I fiddled around with the phone in the park, I heard a voice above me.

"How was your day?"

I looked up to see Dinohyumon sitting on a tree, I looked around and saw no one around. I sighed, "A big waste of time. Can't start school for another week for some reason." I held up the pack of cards, "Wanna try these?"

Dinohyumon jumped down, "What are these?"

I tore the pack open. "Inside are some cards, modification cards they are called, I'm thinking that they can help us in battle, so that we won't have to depend on the Rouze Cards all the time"

Dinohyumon took one card from me, "Hmm, interesting." He smiled, "Hey this one has me on it."

"Let's see, this one's called Power." I scanned it and nothing happened.

"A dud?" Dinohyumon asked

"Maybe… let's try this one, speed." I scanned it and still nothing happened.

"I guess it doesn't work, a pity."

"One one time, Dino give me that." I took the card that had a Dinohyumon printed on it. "One last time"

 **Dinohyumon**

"Nothing happened…"

"I know Dinohyumon, but it definitely said something." Could it be?

I took out Spirit Human. I didn't dare use this because it may leave me unable to change Dinohyumon back into his digimon form but if my suspicions are correct…

 **Spirit**

A grey buzz surrounded Dinohyumon and burst, revealing Aikawa Hajime wearing a white sleeveless shirt, jeans and a trench coat.

"What did you do to me!" Dinohyumon touched his face

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. I hope." The last part I muttered

"What was that last part?!"

 **Dinohyumon**

Another grey buzz surrounded Dinohyumon and revealed his Digimon form

Dinohyumon sat down beside me, "That would make traveling a lot easier. The human form can be used as a disguise." He then whacked me over the head, "Warn me next time you asshole!"

"Ouch! Ok fine! Third times the charms huh?" We tried the other cards but the only one that gave me a response was the Dinohyumon card. "It seems like the only one I can use is this one. That's too bad I guess"

"What should we do now, Kai?"

"Let's go somewhere less public, I have some things I need to try out."

Once we reached an area that was covered by trees and far away from the city, I handed Dinohyumon the digivice and the Rouze Cards, "Here try to see if you can you these."

"Why? Can't you just use these?" Dinohyumon asked as he took them

"Dinohyumon, as much as I want to participate in these battles, I'm human. I am the most fragile thing in this world and I will be a burden if I join you in battle. If you can use these cards without me, it will be for the best."

Dinohyumon scanned the card he picked out but nothing happened.

"I had a feeling this would happen." I took the Rouze and card back, "Maybe it's because you are in your Digimon form?"

 **Stab**

The gigantic butcher knife that Dinohyumon had for a sword stab the tree behind me, the blade less than a centimeter away from my head. I sank to my knees

"Kai! I'm sorry!" Dinohyumon kneeled down beside me and patted me for injuries

"I'm okay… guess I should have use a Rouze cards that didn't have a attacking ability huh? That means that only I can use these cards

I stood up, "One more thing to try out."

 **Change**

The grey buzz covered Dinohyumon and burst to reveal Chalice. This time he looked completely like Chalice without the rouze belt, he had the undead belt. Unlike Blade who was more like kaijin than the rider. Dinohyumon grabbed his head

"Are you ok?" I kept my distance

"I'm…I'm okay. This form has serious instinct. It's urging me to fight but I can handle it." Dinohyumon stood up straight. I scanned the Dinohyumon card to turn him back into his Dinohyumon card.

"Not surprising, that form you just change into is what was called 'Chalice the legendary' and is the best fighter of all the undead."

Suddenly, the digivice showed a hologram of the Undead Search, "Oh no, this undead is back in the city."

Dinohyumon held me in the fire man hold and jumped from tree to tree.

"Damn it, this is taking too long!" I took out a card

 **Float**

Through the power of flying, we manage to make it to the location of the Undead just as it was strangling the last human in the area with its vine

The undead was mostly green with black armor, what wasn't covered by armor had what looked liked red colored roots. It also had thorny vines sprouting all out of its body

"Category 7 of Hearts, Bio Plant. Watch out Dinohyumon . he is stronger than Slash Lizard."

I took out Change Mantis, I always wanted to say this, and mean it. "Henshin!"

 **Change**

Dinohyumon transformed into Chalice. He roared and charged into battle.

His fighting style changed drastically from how he would fight in his digimon and Blade form. He fought like Kamen Rider Gills, ferocious and reckless. Chalice punched Bio in the face, stunning him. He them grabbed Bio by the shoulder and kneed Bio in the stomach repeatedly. He then chopped Bio on the neck to force his to the ground, he raised his foot to stomp Bio

Unfortunately, Bio rolled out of the way and used a vine to trip Chalice. Bio straddled Chalice and punched him over the face repeatedly.

 **Slash**

Chalice manifest the Chalice Arrow and slashed Bio across the chest. Green, undead blood spilled all over Chalice's face. Bio was flung back

Bio growled in frustration, he slammed both of his hands into the ground and vines erupted from underneath Chalice and bind him, trapping and disarmed him

"Shit, he didn't do that in the show." I cursed under my breath. Which I shouldn't have done and Bio heard me. I tried to run but a vine caught me by my neck and lifted me up. He started to strangle me.

I tried to breathe, which was useless. I ran my fingers over the cards, hoping to find the one I need.

 **Dinohyumon**

Chalice turned back into Dinohyumon. Losing the extra bulk that Chalice provided him, the vines dropped uselessly around Dinohyumon, freeing him. Dinohyumon lifted him sword overhead

"Wind Slash!"

The wind blade hit the Undead, causing him to stumble forward and freed me from his vines. Bio turned to face Dinohyumon

"Dino Cut!"

The attack didn't do much to Bio other than make him stumble back a bit

 **Change. Bullet**

Changing back into Chalice, he fired an arrow from the Chalice Arrow, power by Bullet. It impaled Bio to a nearby tree

 **Mighty**

Using the power of Larc finisher, Chalice fired one more arrow and hit Bio, causing him and the tree he was impaled in to explode.

Bio Plant's belt opened out, showing me that he submitted to our power and was defeated. I toss a proper blank at him and caught it when he was sealed

 **Spirit**

Changing him into what I now call his human form, Dinohyumon stood beside me, "Are you ok?"

I massaged my neck, "I'm fine, and it's ok. But all these people…"

I saw five bodies lying on the floor, dead. Three were in exercising attire and the other two, a male and female, holding hands.

"Damn it! If only we stayed here… we could have saved them." I stared sadly at the dead bodies, I guess on the bright side he didn't kill as many people as he did in the show.

Dinohyumon grabbed my shoulder to show his support, "It can't be helped, at least we stopped him once and for all. He can't rampage anymore."

It offered me little comfort but he was right, I heard the sound of police sirens. "We have to get out of here, now!"

We ran to the other side of the park, hopefully we could escape the police, I mean there was no one around to see us

I gasped for breathe on my knees, "I…I need to work out more."

Dinohyumon laughed at me, "Quiet you, overgrown lizard!"

Dinohyumon chuckled as he helped me up. I felt a strong breeze of wind from my left and my Digivice beeped. A hologram of a grid appeared above my digivice, "Another undead?"

"No… Digimon." Dinohyumon's eyes became more feral.

"Let's go then."

We arrived to hear a boy stop it. I saw three teenagers, the same age as me, maybe a year younger. There was a red raptor, a Guilmon, standing in front of a boy with light skin, light brown hair and light red eyes. He wore a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers and yellow goggles over his forehead.

A yellow bipedal fox, a Renamon, that stood and tall as me was standing in front of a girl wearing a dark green shirt with a broken skull and crossbones design in the front, a black jacket with a pocket on each side, short button-fly blue jeans, black socks, blueish gray and white steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and legs. She was pretty cute

A small, green rabbit, a Terriermon, stood in front of a boy with tanned skin, short blue hair and gray eyes. He wore a sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black t-shirt, brown pants, black socks, gray and yellow shoes with white soles, and white wrist bands.

I think I heard of their names before…oh yeah! Google-boy is Takato, Vest-boy is Henry and Pineapple girl is Rika.

"It's you!" Rika growled at Henry

"It's me! It's him! And aren't you happy to see us?" Hmm, the Terriermon sounds like a funny little guy.

"Nice day we're having huh?" I said nonchalantly, as I walked into their view.

Rika growled, "Two digimon? Okay, this is getting a little too weird, they're popping up everywhere. How did you get a Champion as your digimon?" I choose not to answer that question

"You looked good there at the end, but didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?"

Renamon looked shocked by Terriermon question, "Huh?"

Henry walked beside Takato. "It's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you."

"Henry! Moumentai!"

"I think the one that needs to take it easy is pineapple girl over there. From what I'm guessing, you were fighting Riptor over there." I said

Rika scoffed and glared at me for the nickname, "So what? What else are digimon supposed to do?"

"I dunno, live?"

Henry decided to give the better answer, "Anything they want to do. They're not fighting machines and they're not our slaves or pets either, they're our friends you know? They just want to do the same sort of things we do." Terriermon climbed on Henry's shoulder while he spoke

"Well Renamon wants to fight, so do I for that matter." With that Rika walked off

"She's harsh…"

We were in a stone shack. Guilmon was bouncing Terriermon on his tail while Dinohyumon just sat in a corner.

"You're Takato, right?"

"Yeah, I saw you at school yesterday."

"When Guilmon got bored and came looking for you. I'm Henry."

Takato looked at me, probably waiting for me to offer my name, "It's Kai, my name is Kai"

Henry looked at the two playing Digimon, "I don't get it. I mean look at them, how can that girl think they're only here to fight?"

Dinohyumon decided to speak, "Even so, back in the digital world, many digimon have to fight to live and many live to fight, that Renamon may have a similar mindset. That and we live to eat."

Henry looked conflicted, Takato agreed with one part of Dinohyumon speech, "Yeah, everybody knows what digimon really want to do is eat. When he raided the cafeteria I knew it was time to find a place with a lock."

"Hey, he might've saved our lives. It's only a matter of time before they poison us" That was worrying, I'm pretty sure I'm going to the same school as the two of them, seeing as there are only two schools in the general area and one was a private girls school

"Now that's an idea, Guilmon could be our official taster."

"The problem is, we'd all go hungry!"

"Hey, I'm hungry!"

"But Terriermon you just ate!"

"So! What's your point? Moumantai."

"Hey, Kai. What's that green stuff on your shirt?" Takato asked me.

I notice the large green patch on my shirt, undead blood. This can prove a problem, not many things that can stain are green. "It's from a science project." I lied.

Takato accepted my answer while Henry just raised an eyebrow

Nonetheless, Henry stood up, "Okay, I have to go, it's dinner time."

"See ya around" the both of us said.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry too."

"Great. See what ya started? Hey, what does moumantai mean?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? It means take it easy." Terriermon replied him

Timeskip

It was night and Dinohyumon and I were eating Ramen at a Ramen cart. Hmm, should I add taking cooking classes to the list I need to do? Nah, too troublesome, maybe Dinohyumon can do it

"Kai, are you sure you are ok?" Dinohyumon asked me as he sat down his bowl

"Yeah, I'm fine." I massage my neck, there was still a faint mark on my neck from Bio's vine. "I just can't get the people from out of my mind"

"You know I'm here for you right? You did the best you could, there is literally nothing else we could have done." Dinohyumon comforted me

I smiled a bit, "Thanks, Dino. So how does that taste?"

"It's good, very good. Especially the me- Hey did you steal my meat!" Dinohyumon accused

I grinned as I ate that very piece, "Problem?"

"You are an asshole, you know that?" Dinohyumon said, monotone.

"You can always get another bowl you know?" I laughed, "I'll order for you."

"Thanks, I guess."

Timeskip

"So what are we doing here again?" Dinohyumon asked, we were in the same clearing that we did our testing in.

"I need you to hit me." Dinohyumon did a spit-take and all of it landed on me, "Is this revenge for yesterday?"

"Yes! A bit, But it was mostly from the fact that you want me to hit you! Why?"

"Well, I can't fight the Undead but I need to be there with you to use the Rouze cards. So I was thinking if I can't fight anyone, I might as well dodge any attacks aimed at me." I reason. "So don't hold back, hit me!"

Wham

I laid on my back and tried to ignore the pain pulsing from my stomach, "This is going to take a long time. Not to mention this is really going to hurt."

"You asked for it. And that was revenge for yesterday, maybe now you will think twice about stealing my meat"

"Quiet you!"

Timeskip

"Thank you sir" I said as I rolled my new bicycle out of the store. Not a motorcycle but this is the best I can do since I'm 16

"So this is suppose to help you get around faster?" Dinohyumon asked me, "How does it work?"

"Well my lizard in disguised friend, I use my feet and pedal."

My digivice beeped, the grid hologram appeared. "Digimon!"I started pedaling in the direction that the digivice pointed me to, Dinohyumon jumping from rooftop to rooftop behind me.

"This is a car park, this wouldn't be good…" so many explosive cars around and with the ability of a digimon, any digimon, this will definitely not end well.

I entered to hear, "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"

That's good, when the hero's digimon digivolve it's always good

ONLY IF HE WASN'T TRYING SHOOT MY HEAD OFF!

I dived behind a pillar with Dinohyumon right behind me

"He promised me he wouldn't do it." Henry muttered.

"That's Terriermon? No way."

Yes way Takato and you better believe it. Gargomon started shooting at cars uncontrollably, apologizing all the way.

"This is what I was afraid of. He's just not ready for that kind of firepower yet."

"Henry you better turned him back to Terriermon before he goes too far!" I yelled

"Gargomon, Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. His attack is Gargo Lasers, whatever that means." Rika read from her digivice.

 _I have to stop that little gun bunny, before he hurts Rika._ Renamon thought, while she jumped of a wall and on Gargomon.

"Way to go Renamon, now's your chance." Rika cheered.

" _She doesn't realize what's going on."_

"This is just so wrong." Henry said

"On so many levels" I said

Renamon jumps off Gargomon back and onto long wires on the roof while he blasts a part of the roof. There was a small white puff ball of a digimon with a red triangle on his fore head, Calumon sitting on a car looking upset.

"Doesn't he know he doesn't have to act that this?" Calumon said.

"It's like he was never Terriermon at all."

"You don't say Henry!"

"Uh-oh"

I saw why Takato was so worried, Gargomon had trapped Rika against a wall and was slowly moves in. Rika looked scared, really scared.

"Rika! No!" Renamon comes rushing to her to protect her.

"Guilmon!"

Guilmon came charging at Gargomon and managed to knock Gargomon off his feet and stop him.

"Takato ok?" Guilmon asked

Renamon disappeared while Rika clutched her chest in fright. _Are they always like that when they digivolve?_

Dinohyumon and I looked at Henry, "You have some explaining to do."

 **I'm done with my exams yay! So how was the fight scene, is it good? Until next, please review and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
